


Under-Loved

by Dark_x_Knight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight
Summary: Sans and reader are about to get it on, but reader is too insecure. Sans reassures reader. Sweet, fluffy.





	Under-Loved

"Take your clothes off, now." Sans growls. His left eye lit up as his magic flared. You cross your arms over you fairly large chest. Your face flushed as you shift nervously from foot to foot. 

"A-are you sure? I m-mean..., You don't have to force yourself," You stutter. 

"Force myself? What in the stars are you talking about, Doll?" Sans takes a step back, his eyes flashing back to his normal pinpoints. You worry your bottom lip between your teeth. 

"I'm..., Not exactly pretty or anything. I'm actually really over weight. I-I just don't want you to force yourself to pretend you're attracted to someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Sans questions. Stepping closer to you and wrapping his arms around you. He brings his face close. Your eyes cross just to see him clearer as he softly rubs the ridge of his nose against yours. "Doll, I love you. Every single piece of you. I'm not forcing myself to do anything. I truly want this. And you're not over weight. You're under loved. And, I plan on fixing that," he breaths. The hot air brushing across your face. You smile and bite your lip. His words instantly making you feel lighter, better. You wrap your arms around his neck and lie your head on his ribs. You can hear his soul pulsing with his magic. Making you feel safe and loved. 

"I love you," You whisper into his T-shirt.

"I love you too," he whispers back. Holding you tightly against his ribs. His chin resting on top of your head.


End file.
